


Courting Your Pants Off

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background light Shallura, Baker Lance (Voltron), Courtship, Friends to Lovers, Klance Secret Santa 2017, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: The Prince takes a bite of the pastry and melts under the taste, eyes closed in pleasure as he chews. Being childhood friends with the town’s baker is not bizarre, if Keith has a say on it, especially when he gets these kinds of bonuses.“Amazing, right?” Lance says, his grin turning into a soft happy smile, eyes softening as they stare right at Keith and Keith might choke on his favorite pastry if Lance doesn’t look away the next two seconds.Being in love with the town’s baker, though? Now, that’s tricky in Keith’s opinion.[Or the one where Prince Keith's finally gathers up the courage to start a courtship with the person he has known since he was five years old and prays that his feelings are returned from said baker best friend.]





	Courting Your Pants Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is the gift fic I did for my klance secret santa 2k17: [beautiful-brilliant-muskox](https://beautiful-brilliant-muskox.tumblr.com/)  
> Hope you like and enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

It’s not hide and seek, per se.

It’s more like “Let’s see how long it takes Shiro to drag his princey’s ass back to the Castle”.

_ Twenty-three minutes and seven seconds, _ Keith registers in his mind as his bodyguard drags him through town. A few villagers turn their head towards them and Keith waves at them sheepishly, a few of the older villagers shaking their head in amusement.

“Ah, caught yet again, I see, Prince Keith?” one of them says casually as the pair pass by, the old man taking out his hat and swiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. Keith shrugs back at him nonchalantly.

“Well, it’s not like it’s a record; he’s getting old.”

The villager barks a laugh and Keith’s lips twitch into a smile that is wiped when Shiro shoves him by the shoulder.

“I am hurt by these statements, young Prince.” Shiro mumbles but Keith can easily see the playful edge on his grin. Keith takes it he’s not getting into  _ that  _ much trouble for today’s sneak out.

It’s not a long walk back to the Castle, barely a total of fifteen minutes but  _ damn _ , do they feel longer. It feels like a walk of shame. It’s not as if he sneaks out that regularly, maybe twice or thrice a week, or even that he’s forbidden to leave the castle’s ground. He’s twenty, of course he can come and go as he pleases, but it’s fun to sneak away under Shiro’s  _ oh so watchful sight  _ and even more so to avoid Professor Honerva’s lessons.

Scared of Professor Honerva and her science knowledge? Hardly, more like bored to death and back - though that thing she did with her eye last week did freak him out.

So, maybe he’s scared of her a little but no one needs to know that.

Besides, he also misses Professor Holt’s lessons from time to time. Sometimes, when the man goes on and on about pea recipes instead of, you know: space, stars and astrology in general.

See? Nothing personal.

Keith looks around him, looking for a way out of this. It’s not even midday, he can’t be back to the castle already! He didn’t even make it to the town’s bakery and he  _ has  _ to.

Keith purses his lips, eyes looking around for a way to escape Shiro’s watchful eye and then he catches it. He sees her from the corner of his eye, just in time as always, outside her own flower shop. Allura leans down to place some of her newest flowers on display, born from the new season and Keith would love to high five her right now.

He waits for the opportunity, whistling lowly under his breath innocently and it might not have been his best move because it makes Shiro to eye him suspiciously but then Keith sees Allura stand up and it’s show time.

“Shiro, look! It’s Allura!”

That sure got his attention.

Keith snorts, hand covering his mouth as Shiro visually stumbles on his own two feet at the words and his cheeks turn red, mouth open as he stares at the young woman across them. Allura blinks at the call of her name but she quickly beams as she catches their eye.

Keith waves quickly at Allura, who winks at him, acknowledging his plan, before she focuses on Shiro, smile bright and happy and Keith would love to stay and see Shiro stumble over his own words but he has somewhere to be.

Keith takes two steps back slowly from the pair, three steps just to be sure, before he nods to himself and takes off running to the opposite way of the Castle’s entrance.

He waves at a few villagers, some of them bowing as he passes and some other waving back happily. Keith grins, content that his people are in a good mood despite the cold upon them; usually he would make quick and shortstops in between places, talking with a few people and getting the newest gossip along with the village’s requests for the royal family for their businesses.

It’s Keith’s favorite way to find out instead of waiting for Duke Regris’s morning report. It gives him the opportunity to see the town for himself and hear the people’s voice. If he also gets extra time to be with his best friend by doing this, well, now that’s just a bonus.

But right now, he’s on a mission and he needs to do this today before he chickens out and loses his opportunity.

Keith makes it to the bakery in seven minutes, heart beating hard against his chest but he shakes it off as a result from all the running. He’s not a fool though, not really, he knows that’s a lie but he can pretend maybe for just a moment, to ease his nerves.

He opens the door and the familiar air of sweet and fresh bread makes him sigh contently, a fond smile growing on his lips as the smell takes him back to his childhood adventures with a certain baker boy.

“Well, well, well, his Royal Mulletness finally decided to come, huh?”

Talking about bakers.

Keith’s head turns to the right, eyes meeting a soft blue pair and Keith’s heart skips a beat at the sight. This time he allows himself to admit the truth for at least two seconds.

See? He’s no fool.

Lance smirks, eyes narrowed in a teasing manner as he leans down to place the fresh batch of pastries in his hands near the window display and Keith’s mouth waters as he recognizes them.

“Ah and I see that his Noble Baker’s Ass finally decided to make the Prince’s favorite pastry,” Keith shots back, arching a playful grin towards him, “Despite being told to do so weeks ago by said Prince.”

“It wasn’t even winter back then and they are made  _ only _ during the season,” Lance groans in mock exasperation before he picks up one of the pastries and holds it high on the palm of his hand towards Keith, “But aren’t they worth it? Look at this precious smol white square, come on!”

Keith purses his lips for show, leaning closer to eye the blondie closer before he nods. “Ah, well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t it? I mean, it’s my duty as a Prince to make sure my town’s bakery is keeping up with the quality.”

Keith almost breaks character at Lance’s flat expression before the brunet snorts and nods. “Please do,  _ my oh so fair and graceful Prince _ .”

Keith doesn’t look amused at the title but he still nods back, reaching for the small square but before he can pick it up, Lance grabs it and shoves it on Keith’s mouth, his laughter ringing around the small bakery as Keith splutters in surprise.

“Lance, you ass!” Keith shouts, shoving the brunet back before he looks sadly down at the remains of the pastry on the floor, “You ruined my first taste of my winter blondie.”

“Poor poor Prince Keith.” Lance mocks playfully and raises his arms in surrender when Keith shoves him again, “Alright, alright, here, just don’t kill me.”

Keith huffs, mouth turned into a frown but it softens as the brunet picks up another blondie from the batch and drops it carefully on Keith’s hands. Keith eyes it almost suspiciously before he smiles and mumbles a small ‘thanks’.

The blondies are not even something that would catch someone’s eye at a simple view; small white square with a soft cape of creamy frosting on top with small drawn stars on one of the top corners, but they are special to Keith, ever since he was six years old and Lance introduced them to him.

Keith can still hear Lance’s shouting and rambling from back then, as he told him over and over again how they were his first creation he did by himself, with the supervision of his parents of course, and that he did them just for Keith.

After that, they became a must do every winter in the McClain’s Bakery, by the requests and pleads of the young prince and his best friend.

Keith takes a bite of the pastry and melts under the taste, eyes closed in pleasure as he chews. Being childhood friends with the town’s baker is not bizarre, if Keith has a say on it, especially when he gets these kinds of bonuses.

“Amazing, right?” Lance says, a small smug grin on his lips as he wiggles his eyebrows playfully before he laughs and the grin turns into a soft happy smile, eyes softening as they stare right at Keith and Keith might choke on his favorite pastry if Lance doesn’t look away the next two seconds.

Being in love with the town’s baker, though? Now, that’s tricky in Keith’s opinion.

_ ‘Calm, calm yourself, man.’ _ Keith scolds himself in his head, eyes following Lance’s figure as the brunet heads towards the kitchen on the back of the store and Keith follows quietly, ‘ _ You came here for a reason and a reason only, you can do this.’ _

The light weight on his jacket’s pocket suddenly feels a lot heavier.

“Where’s Hunk, by the way?” Keith asks, looking around the kitchen for said baker as he leans on the counter behind him.

“At breakfast with Shay,” Lance answers aimlessly, kneeling down in front of the oven across from Keith to watch the pastries inside before he nods pleased and stands up, looking back at his friend, “He told me that it won’t be long now for him to ask her to marry him! He already talked with the Balmera family and got their approval.”

“That’s awesome! About time too, how long has it been since their started their courtship?”

“Almost two years now, actually; it’s amazing to see how far they have come from it, right?” Lance says fondly before walking towards the prince and hopping over the counter next to him, “What about you, though?” he asks and Keith blinks.

“What about me?”

Lance shrugs, hands moving to make emphasis. “You know, what about you? Have anyone in mind for your future courtship? Isn’t your Uncle already asking you about it?”

Asking? More like poking at every second of the day. If it was up to Uncle Kolivan, he would have dragged Keith’s royal ass to the town’s bakery years ago just to get it over with.

“Uncle Kolivan just wants me to already get a consort to make my coronation process smoother,” Keith rolls his eyes but still chuckles, shaking his head in amusement, “He’s almost bouncing in excitement at the mere thought of finally stepping down from the throne.”

“He can’t wait to be a ‘ _ just’  _ Prince again, huh?” Lance jokes and Keith snorts.

“I don’t know why, though? He’s done such a good job so far ruling the kingdom,” Keith says, eyebrows furrowed a little, “I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t been here when Mom and Dad…”

He trails off, memories of his parents sneaking their way into his mind and while they bring him a ghost feeling of warmth, they also come with a bitter taste. It’s almost as if he’s reliving the event inside his head, the hollow feeling he had felt back then when Thace announced the death of the Queen and her King Consort with a choked-up voice in the throne room.

He had been only ten years old, the very same age when kids usually go around saying they are too old to cry. Keith hadn’t given a damn about it as he cried that entire night and the ones that followed in his Uncle’s chest, scared and beyond sad but taking comfort in his Uncle’s arms and his quiet promises.

Now, ten years later and his Uncle had kept his word and had taken the role of ruling the entire kingdom, with the well-known condition of stepping down as soon as Keith turns to age to take his rightful place on the throne. One more year and Keith’s world would change for the second time in his life.

He just hopes he can hold on to Lance for when that moment comes.

“Hey now, don’t think like that.” Lance says softly, nudging him by the shoulder, “He was here and that’s what matters.”

Keith nods, offering a small thankful smile that Lance returns gently.

“That’s actually one of the reasons why I’m here.” Keith confesses quietly to avoid any nervous stutter, “To tell you, personally, that I’m ready to start a courtship.”

Lance’s breath visually hitches and Keith holds his breath, waiting for a reaction but Lance only stares wide eyed at him, mouth half open in surprise and confusion.

“You...you’re courting someone?” He whispers quietly, his Adam’s apple wobbling uneasy and Keith takes a deep breath.

“Not, not ‘someone’. Not any person out there, no.” Keith shakes his head and sneaks his hand into his pocket, twirling the silver ring in between his fingers nervously, “I’m courting my best friend, if he will have me.”

Lance gasps loudly, hands flying to his mouth and his eyes follow Keith’s frame as the Prince takes one of his tanned hands with his own free one and pulls him forward, making him hop off the counter to stand.

“You, uh, you going to court Shiro?” Lance stutters quietly, voice soft and wobbly, eyes falling to their intertwined hands and swallowing hard at the lovely contrast of their skin.

Keith snorts softly. “No, no, I’m not. I’m going to court my _ best friend, _ the very same one who I meet when I was five. The best friend who found me when I was lost in my own town after my very first escapade from the Castle and the same best friend that offered me a hand and held it tight until my parents came for me.”

“Keith,” Lance shudders, his free hand presses against his chest as he bites down his lower lip. Keith smiles softly back at him, tenderly rubbing small circles on Lance’s hand as he continues.

“My best friend who shared his cookies with me that day and taught me later on how to make sugar cookies for my mom. He who wasn’t afraid to treat me like a kid and more importantly, a human instead of a prince. He who pushed me to be and do better.”

Keith laughs wetly, shaking his head in amusement and excitement as Lance gives up the fight and lets his tears to fall down his cheeks quietly. “Hey, hey, don’t do that, you’re going to make  _ me  _ cry.”

“I’m sorry, I just, Keith, does this mean, I mean -” Lance babbles, sniffling loudly as he wipes his cheeks stubbornly and gasps softly when Keith does it for him, raising their intertwined hands up until his own is resting against Lance’s right cheek.

Lance hums and presses his own hand on top of Keith’s, thumb rubbing fondly against the pale skin.

“It means that I want the chance to court you; to prove to you that I can be someone worth of being by your side,” Keith confesses quietly, wetting his lips before he sighs softly and continues, “and if the universe is on our side, make you my Prince Consort in a near future where I rule the kingdom I love as I much as I love you.”

“You chose me?” Lance whispers in awe, voice choked up as he smiles wetly, “You really chose  _ me _ ?”

“In this life and in any other I may ever have again.” Keith replies without hesitation, eyes shining with promise and love.

That’s the any reassurance Lance needs.

“So, Lance McClain,” Keith takes a deep breath, hand rising from his pocket and presenting the small ring band in front of Lance, “By accepting this gift, you would’ve given me the chance to court you and hopefully, if the universe allows it, build a future together.”

His hand shakes the slightest, mouth opening and closing anxiously as he tries to get the rest of his words out but then Lance squeezes his hand, still on his cheek, and offers him a reassuring smile.

Keith swallows the lump in his throat before he tries again. “Do you accept this? Accept  _ me _ ?”

Lance sniffles softly, small giggles leaving his mouth in between as he shakes before he wipes some tears off his cheek and he looks directly at Keith. “Do you come with the mullet?”

Keith blinks before he laughs, entire frame shaking as he giggles and leans forward, holding on Lance to avoid falling on the ground.

“You ass, I’m confessing here!” Keith whines, punching Lance on the shoulder half-heartedly but Lance catches his wrist and pulls him even closer, pressing his forehead against Keith’s and nuzzling gently.

“Yes,” Lance whispers, smile growing by the second when Keith’s eyes widen, “Yes, yes, yes!  _ Keith _ !”

Keith beams and quickly slips the ring into Lance’s finger, the simple silver band representing a promise between them that he hopes he can fulfill when the time comes.

“I can’t believe you confessed to me in my parents’ old kitchen.” Lance says, shaking his head when Keith shrugs nonchalantly.

“This is a good place as any?”

Lance snorts, a fond smile creeping up his lips right after. “I can’t really complain; that speech as really romantic and sweet. Did Shiro help you?”

Keith gasps in offense. “Excuse me but I can do my own speeches.” He pauses before, “And actually, it was Pidge. She’s good with words as well with technology when she’s not laughing her ass off at me and -”

“Keith, hey, buddy? That’s amazing and all but I’m really in love with you and my heart is about to exit this kitchen if you don’t kiss me right now.”

There’s a shudder, a small shiver running down his spine but Lance’s is patient despite this words. He’s quiet as he allows Keith a moment to process, beating heart threating to explode before Keith sighs softly, breathe gracing the brunet’s lips before he closes the gap.

Shyness it’s not a word he would link with Lance and yet it’s there as Lance waits, slowly and timidly moving against Keith’s lips. It’s warm and it fills them both with desire to explore and know more but hesitant to know how.

Sighing against the kiss, Keith throws himself into the unknown and catches Lance’s lower lip between his teeth, gently sucking before licking away any pain it could have brought.

That’s enough to ignite Lance’s spark. The kiss turns vivid and alive with emotion, every hidden desire inside them finally on the surface and leaving them shaky to the toes.

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith breathes out, nose nuzzling against Lance’s briefly, his hand around the brunet’s waist tightening when a light shiver runs down his back.

Keith smiles, gently and softly as Lance pushes forward, chasing Keith’s lips for a second time, eyes closed and stuck on the sensation Keith left inside him. It squeezes the prince’s heart and he dives in a third time, lips pressed against Lance’s lips chastely before moving towards his cheek, nose, eyelid, every corner he can get reach.

Lance laughs quietly at each kiss, giggles getting cut off as Keith keeps dropping chaste kisses against his lips a few more times.

“You’re not going to regret this, I promise you.” Keith whispers against his mouth, sneaking one of his hand to hold Lance’s before bringing them up and dropping a kiss on top of Lance’s hand.

“Aren’t I supposed to woo you too?” Lance tilts his head, his bright big smile turning knowingly, “This is like tango, Mister, it takes two.”

Keith hums, his fingers never leaving Lance’s as he continues to play with them. “Yeah, that’s true and fair.”

Lance pats Keith’s cheek with his free hand, a small cocky grin on the corner of his mouth. “Oh, it is on; I’m going to woo your pants off, Princey.”

“I like where this is going already.”

“Oh my god,  _ Keith _ .”

 

* * *

The snow it’s a surprise.

A pleasant one but still a surprise.

It gives a natural aesthetic to the windows around the ballroom as it piles up against them from the outside. The lighting of the room provides a warm atmosphere and the soft golden glow of the pillar making it cozier as the night goes on.

The Christmas tree on the far corner shines brightly with the ornaments on it, slowly growing on number as more and more children add their own creation to decorate the royal Christmas tree.

Kolivan eyes every detail of the decoration as he walks silently, nodding in approval every few seconds with a smile and sighs contently at the reason behind the especial and extravagant decoration the Castle’s staff decided to go with for their Annual Christmas Ball after their Prince announced the start of his courtship with Lance McClain.

The old royal finally makes a stop, picking one of the offered champagne glasses before he turns and faces the dancefloor. His gaze is mainly focused on the pair in the middle of it, dancing as if they were the only people on the room and oblivious to the happy murmuring around them.

Both Lance and Keith are smiling, big and wide as they twirl around the dance floor with Lance constantly dipping Keith at random moments, earning a surprised yelp and a playful shove every single time from Keith’s part.

Kolivan sighs, gaze turning fond as he watches them. Even a blind man could see the beaming smile in his nephew’s face but only Kolivan can see the way Keith's smile has a tilt on the corner of it, a resemble that made him look just like his late mother.

It’s a nice sight, seeing a part of his sister outside the paintings all over the castle and actually catching a glimpse of her in her own son. Keith smiles as bright as Mya had done so whenever she looked at her husband, Keith’s father, all those years ago.

Now Keith wears that very same smile as he watches his own lover laugh in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
